


All you can see

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is watching, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism, smutember, who watches the watchmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: The question is not "who watches the watchmen?" but instead: WHO is the watchmen?"Rey? How do you feel?""Invincible."
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	All you can see

**Author's Note:**

> There's no mention of a condom or anything like that, but keep in mind that THERE IS ONE and Rey is on the pill.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Ben, I told you that I’m ready a million times already.”

“I’m just making sure. I don’t want you to do something you are not comfortable with.” 

They’ve been dating for three years now. Rey knew a couple of things about kinks when they met. She doesn’t consider herself vanilla of any sort...she likes a little sub/dom thing here and there, but what Ben asked a couple of weeks ago was completely different.

He started showing her what he liked - watching her masturbate in the tub and asking her to fuck herself laying on their bed while he watched from the leather chair across the room. One Sunday, they installed a mirror on the bedroom ceiling, and that changed everything. She could see herself being fucked, Ben's balls hitting her ass, and his back muscles tensing. She could see her face when she orgasmed; trilled, that was when she agreed on inviting someone else to join them.

They've been searching for a month, doing interviews with escort companies and joining sex-positive groups to find a willing partner. Rey didn't want to do it with a friend or a random person she could find at a bar. She wanted a professional, someone who knew what to do. Someone, she would feel comfortable with. 

September 22nd was the day Joshua, a guy from their sex-positive group chat would be joining them. He knew the terms; it wasn't a  _ Ménage à trois.  _ It would be just him and Rey, with Ben watching.

That day, Rey was excited and nervous, she had showered, brushed her hair three times in one hour, and helped Ben clean the house. Ben asked if she was ok with it every five minutes.

"We can call it off if you want?"

"Ben, I want this," she reassured him every time.

7 PM

Joshua rang the bell. Ben answered the door quickly, inviting him in and offering a drink, which he politely denied. 

They went through the terms one more time, creating a safe word,  _ grape. _

Rey was feeling anxious, Joshua unimpressed, seemed calm, but Ben seemed like he had done this before. If it wasn't for a little twitch of discomfort that she knew well on his lips, she would be flooded by what felt like jealousy.

She never felt jealous of anything about Ben's life before they started dating, but suddenly, knowing what was about to happen, how exposed and vulnerable she would be, imagining him doing that with any other person, felt weird. Rey didn't have time for that, she decided to talk to him about it after.

Ben was staring at her, reading her face, he stood up, excused himself and called for Rey, who followed him.

"What's wrong? Your face is doing something."

"What do you mean my face is doing something?"

"I don't know, I never saw this look on your face before. If something’s wrong, tell me!"

"I..I just started thinking."

She paused, waiting for him to understand what she was talking about, without her actually needing to explain and making a fool of herself. When he just looked at her, waiting, she proceeded.

"I may or may not have imagined you doing what we are about to do now with someone else, and that is all I can think about," she finished, looking down.

"Rey Niima, are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Ben!"

"Sorry, but no, kitten. I haven't done this with anyone else. Every time I tried bringing up, they would run or mock me. So no...you were the only one to accept."

After a long pause, Rey hugged him, feeling a sense of relief. She wanted this, trying something new with the perfect guy. This made her feel wanted, special.

Joshua was waiting at the table. When they finished talking, Ben led them to the bedroom.

Ben sat down on his coffee brown leather chair, opening his suit before placing his leg on top of the other. He watched Rey and Joshua stand next to the bed. Joshua looked at Ben, nodding, Ben told him to begin.

Rey wasn't paying attention to Joshua until now.

"Ready?" the man asked with a sweet and calming voice.

"Yes."

"Safe word?" He made sure to see if she remembered. 

"Grape."

He had curly blond hair. She couldn't see his dark eyes with the low light, and he wasn't as tall as Ben. He started to undress.

He took off his shoes while taking out his Nirvana t-shirt with one hand. She started to undo the laces on the side of her black dress, but was stopped by Joshua's hand on hers.

"Let me," he said, taking her hand from the dress and placing it next to her body. Rey watched him, his warm fingers touching her hips. He took her dress off, leaving it on the floor and her body naked.

Joshua walked behind her. The scent of his perfume filling her lungs. It smelled like rain and wet grass.

"Look at him," he whispered in her ear.

Ben looked like an animal, watching every move she made. Sipping on his whiskey but never breaking eye contact; she was feeling feral, something inside her changed, the feeling of him, watching her with another person, she felt on fire. 

Joshua was still behind her, lifting her hand she grabbed his curls, and he started kissing her shoulder and neck.

Slowly he walked to face her, tracing her shoulders, breasts, and hips while he walked. Her cunt throbbing with every step he took.

Joshua kneeled, sliding his thumb on her cunt. Finding her already wet, he pushed two fingers inside her hard and fast, while licking her clit slowly. Squirming and moaning, she grabbed his hair and pulled his face, only loosening up her grip to let him breathe. Rey came on his fingers and tongue two times before hearing Ben.   
“Fuck,” he muttered. That made her open her eyes, making eye contact once again, she felt close to her third orgams. 

She felt her legs shake, holding on to Joshua’s shoulders she kept her feet on the ground. As the wave of sensations started to fade away, Joshua got on his feet, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her onto the bed.

“All fours,” he demanded.

Rey decided to turn to Ben instead of looking to the wall. Ben changed positions in the chair, and grabbed his cock from outside his pants. He had no more whiskey to drink, so his left hand strongly held the armchair, his knuckles almost white.

Joshua positioned himself behind her, taking her hair in his hand and pulling her head back, kissing her. Rey could feel his dick throbbing on her ass, as she pressed her ass closer to him, urging for him to be faster.

He stopped kissing her and began to thrust his fingers inside her cunt, spreading her wetness.

"So wet, but for me or for him?" He looked at Ben who was now holding the armchair with both hands.

Without waiting for her to answer Joshua pushed his cock inside her, hammering her ass; she could feel her insides stretching to fit his size.

Rey was moaning loudly, Joshua grabbed her by the waist, pounding harder and deeper, with one hand reaching for her throbbing clit.

"Eyes on him," he said.

Her legs were shaking, her body was like a puddle of feelings, and she could feel herself close to the edge. Joshua could feel her cunt clenching, and he started working faster on her clit, holding her tight and pounding deeper inside her.

Ben was sitting with his hands on his chin, paying attention, his lips parted. Rey could see his cock wanting to be freed from his pants, and his eyes darkened with lust.

She came with a scream, her body twitching and falling on the bed.

Joshua fucked her through her orgasm and came not long after.

⌂

Joshua left a couple of minutes after, leaving Rey and Ben alone.

Ben stood up, walking closer to the bed and kneeling in front of Rey's body.

"Rey? How do you feel?"

"Invincible."

"I'm proud of you, kitten," he whispered, fixing a string of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you liked it, I had a lot of fun," she said in a low voice.

It took her half an hour to be able to get on her feet and walk to the kitchen, where she found Ben, naked cooking her dinner.

"I think it's time to install more mirrors in our room, don't you think?" he asked but didn't wait for a response, pouring her some tea and kissing her neck and shoulders. "Are you ready for some more?"

"Always ready," she replied, kissing him.

  
  
  



End file.
